Amy's Angel
by WOW101
Summary: Amy thought she had nothing, but a new boy that come's to school changes everything. But once Amy finds out a really shocking thing will it change her life forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is my first Secret Life Of An American teenager story. I hope you like it, and this is a sad story so just to tell ya.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**Chapter 1: Making a friend…. Kind of.**

**Amy's POV**

I wish that life was easy like in fairy tales, how the lost princess is found. But I am no princess, and will never live happily ever after. I'm a girl who's stepfather beat's up for no reason. I'm the girl who say that bastard kill my family. The moment my life went to hell was when my mom married Jackson. My mom and Ashley ran away together leaving me with the monster. I only have two friends, and they ditched me because of rumors. I have an boyfriend named Ben that cheat's on me all the time with Adrian. When I'm at school he act's like he doesn't know me. He hangs out with the people that call me a freak. Well today I tried to look my best, I'm happy the guy let's me take showers. I tried to look my best, and it took a lot of foundation to cover the bruises he give's me. I finished putting on my makeup and clothing, and went downstairs.

"BITCH GET OVER HERE." Jackson screams; I slowly walk over to him, and I get a slap in the face.

"You took some food out of my fridge." Jackson snapped.

"I….. I was…. Hungry." I shuttered.

"Did I tell you to shutter, but I said you can never have food." Jackson said.

"If I don't eat I will die." I said a little to loudly.

"I DON'T CARE THIS IS MY FOOD." Jackson said.

"I need to go to school." I said walking out the door, but he grabbed my wrist.

"YOU SPOILD LITTLE SLUT." Jackson yelled, and shoved me to the floor. I wanted to cry, but I was scared. I wanted to run away, but afraid he might haunt me forever. So all I did was run out the door, and run to school. I walk in school, and I walk over to Ben.

"Hey Ben." I said.

"Do I know you?" Ben asked.

"What do you have amnesia?" I asked playfully.

"Uh I don't know you please don't talk to me." Ben said.

"Why do you act like you don't know me?" I asked pleading for an answer.

"Hey babe." Adrian say's kissing Ben in front of me. I walk off crying, and I went in the bathroom.

"Amy?" Madison asked, and I snapped my head up.

"What do _you _want?" I snapped.

"What's wrong with you freak." Madison said walking out of the bathroom. She's right what's wrong with me? I walk out of the bathroom, and I bump into someone.

"I'm so sorry." I said covering my face.

"Oh it's ok." A guy said, and I look up at him.

"Oh I thought you would… you know what never mind I'm going to go." I said.

"You thought I would what?" The guy asked.

"Nothing it's not important." I said.

"I think it's important." The guy said.

"If you really want to know I thought you would call me a slut, bitch, freak, or even a ass. I think you shouldn't be talking to me, and go hang out with the cool people." I said running off crying. I walked to my second period class, and the teacher was scolding me as usual. Then I saw the same boy that I ran into come in.

"Hello I'm new." The guy said.

"Oh you must be Ricky." The teacher said.

"Yes that's me." Ricky said.

"Ok go take a seat anywhere." The teacher said.

"There's only one seat." Ricky said.

"Oh." The teacher said, and looked at the seat by me.

"Oh well we can move the desk over by Adrian, I'm sure you don't want to sit by that thing over there." The teacher said, and I felt the tears come down.

"Um no not necessary I want to sit by her." Ricky said taking a seat next to me.

"Hi I'm Ricky what's your name?" Ricky asked, but I didn't answer.

"Not going to answer?" Ricky asked, and I just ignored him the rest of the period. I ran out of class, I went to my locker to get my things. When my 'boyfriend' came over to me, and kissed my cheek.

"Hey babe." Ben said.

"What do you want?" I snapped.

"Wow snappy today." Ben said.

"Why do you keep ignoring me like I don't exist to you when people are around?" I asked, and I saw Ricky come out. Ben suddenly moved away fast.

"See there you go again." I said.

"Do I know you?" Ben said looking at Ricky the only guy in the hall besides Ben and I.

"BEN?" I yelled.

"Uh just get away from me creep." Ben said walking away, and Ricky walked up to me. I started crying, and sat on the floor.

"Is that your boyfriend?" Ricky asked, and I didn't answer.

"Answer me please I want to know." Ricky pleaded.

"Yes he's my boyfriend, and yes he's just like everyone else." I snapped.

"He act's like he doesn't know you when people are around." Ricky said.

"He's embarrassed by me that's why he date's Adrian." I said.

"He's cheating on you, and you KNOW about it?" Ricky asked with a little anger in his voice.

"I'm just going to go before I'm totally late." I said about to walk off, but Ricky grabbed my wrist.

"Your already late so answer me." Ricky commanded.

"HE'S THE ONLY THING I GOT!" I yelled.

"Amy you got friends you don't need him." Ricky said.

"NO YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT ME." I yelled, and walked off.

**Ricky's POV**

Who is this girl, and what is she hiding? I was fifteen minutes late to my class, and found my class. I saw that girl's 'boyfriend', and told the teacher I was new. I took a seat next to him, and I wanted to know a little more about his girlfriend.

"So who was that girl you were talking to?" I whispered to the boy.

"I wasn't talking to that creep, that freak was talking to me." Ben said.

"Oh please cut the shit, what's her name?" I asked.

"I don't know her name." Ben whispered.

"Your lying I saw you kiss her." I said.

"Oh no please don't show _anyone _that picture I don't want people to know I'm dating that freak." Ben said.

"What's her name?" I asked, no matter how much I wanted to kill him I need some information.

"Amy Jergens." Ben said.

"Oh so why are you dating her when you don't want people to know?" I asked.

"Because she's a good sex buddy." Ben said.

"Dating other girls?" I asked.

"Yes Adrian, and she's right over in the corner." Ben said pointing at her.

"So dump Amy." I said.

"I cant because then she would probably spill that we dated." Ben said. After the bell rang I went over to Amy's locker.

"What do you want come to judge me?" Amy asked.

"No I came to see you." I said.

"Why are you being so nice?" Amy asked.

"Because I'm not insecure like other people." I said smirking.

"Why would anyone be jealous of me I'm worthless." Amy said.

"No your not." I said.

"OK RICKY I AM I HAVE NO FIRNEDS BECAUSE ALL OF THEM DITCHED ME, AND MY BOYFRIEND DOSNT LOVE ME." Amy yelled.

"Actually you do have a friend." I said.

"Who Ricky WHO?" Amy asked.

"Me." I said.

"Please once you are more settled in this school you will be just like the others." Amy said.

"Then you don't know me." I said.

"Well then who are you?" Amy asked.

"A really nice guy." I said.

"Or you just want to prove that you can talk to the freak." Amy said.

"Quit bringing yourself down Amy." I said.

"I'm not the one bringing me down." Amy said.

"Than who is?" I asked.

"That's none of your business." Amy said.

"What is your problem?" I asked.

"I don't want to get hurt again, I'm just protecting myself." Amy said.

"Amy I just want to be your friend." I said.

"For real?" Amy asked.

"For real." I said.

"Fine." Amy said.

"Ok anyway want to grab lunch when it's lunch?" I asked.

"Sure." Amy for once said smiling.

"So where you heading?" I asked.

"Band." Amy said.

"Really me to." I said.

"Little cheeky there?" Amy asked.

"Hahahaha peachy." I said, grabbing her cheeks.

"You just made my grandma on my list." Amy said.

"So what was I earlier before I made grandma?" I asked.

"A creep asking for I kick in his shin." Amy said.

"Oh ouch." I said.

"You know you may seem different." Amy said.

"See you can trust me." I said.

"Whoa your going to have to gain my trust." Amy said.

"Ok." I said.

**Ok a sucky chapter but I'm tired it's 2 in the morning I wanna get to bed so I hope you like it sort of**


	2. Chapter 2

**Long time no see, heres chapter 2 of Amy's Angel :D I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter 2: Break**

**Amy's POV**

_Rickey_… he seemed to be different, I'm not quite sure about him. What if this is just a plan, and he's just trying to get with the freak. I mean I cut, and I think about death… a lot. My mom and sister moved, and I don't know where they were. There words to me were. _"Be careful, and save him save him from his addiction.", _Drugs. Drugs were his addiction, I could make a book about his life addiction. Every night he would bring a tramp home, and do her. Then move to the next, my father his affair was hard for the family. I guess my mom was going with Jackson to let go of the pain my dad did to her. Jackson on the other hand he would do anything to get his drugs. He made me get a two jobs to support him and his addiction. He's done the unthinkable, but that's people with addiction they can never get enough. They said to save him from it, hell the only person who can save him is himself. He's the one who can only change, but its never going to happen. As I was playing my interment, I noticed Rickey starring at me. I stare at him back wondering what was up with him. As the bell rung it was one more class just one more till I can get lunch. I walked to my locker, and Rickey fallowed me.

"Ok boy what's up why do you keep fallowing me and starring at me, what am I like your new obsession?" I look at him, and he just looked at me. Then he helped me put my interment away.

"Your answer is yes it is." He said with a big smirk on his face. I laughed and punched him playfully on the arm.

"Well that's weird to know." I say and he laughs. He grab's my wrist, and I wince in pain. He looks at me and lifts up my sleeves, and notices my big cut that was deep. He looked at me in shock, and I hurry and role my sleeve down.

"Amy…" He looked at me concerned, and it sounded it like it was a soft concerned voice not a mocking rude voice.

"It's nothing ok something happened and It doesn't matter now." I lie, and he looks at me not believing one word.

"Amy why? Why did you do it?" He says, and I walk away. He grabs my hand.

"Tell me." He said, and I was about to cry.

"Rickey you don't understand you never will." I say, and I try to get away.

"Amy I'm going to take you somewhere because you need a break from this." He says, and my eye's widen.

"No… No Rickey I'm just fine." I say, and he huffed.

"Amy cutting yourself says your nowhere near fine, and I can help you." He said smiling.

"Rickey get this threw your little mind, we just met do you expect me to trust you after a couple hours. NO I don't so just back off." I say, and he grab's my hand tighter. He pulls me outside, and puts me on his motorcycle.

"What the heck man, you just don't listen do you?" I question, and he starts it.

"No I listen I just do what needs to be done, and what needs to be done is helping you." I sigh, he wins. The motorcycle starts to move, and I hold on to him.

**Rickey's POV**

She's so beautiful, and for some reason I cant get her out of my head. After I saw that cut it hurt me, It really did hurt me. I've had a lot of girlfriends in the past but they really mean nothing it was more like puppy love. But Amy, she seems _different_, and I'm not giving up. I drive over to my house, it was really not big it was two story house made of stone, and had a swimming pool in the backyard. A nice flower bed in the front, and a nice garage. I park my car, and Amy looks at me weird.

"Where are we?" She asks me, and I laugh.

"This is my house." And her eyes widen, and I start to worry.

"Why what's wrong?" I ask her, a little scared about her answer.

"Why dose everything have to be wrong I'm just this is your house? This is a really nice house, like REALLY nice." She says, and I stare at her with awe.

"Aw well this is were going to be for the day." I smile, and I see her smile. My face lights up, and we walk in the house. My adoptive mom, and my mom come downstairs. They look at me curiously.

"Hey guys this is Amy." I introduce her, and she looked really shy. But they were nice. They nicely said hi, and Amy she said hey. My adoptive mom beckoned me to come in the kitchen with her. When I get to the kitchen, she stares at me.

"Rickey what are you doing out of school, and why did you bring that girl with you?" She asks, and I sigh.

"Amy she needed a break, she cuts herself, and she's going threw a lot of crap at school people being rude to her. Even the teachers, and I was giving her a break." I say, and I see her eyes look worried.

"People now days they are just so rude." She says, and I agree with her fully. We walk out of the room, I see my mom, and Amy laughing.

"Rickey I really like this girl, she's such a catch." My mom says, and in my heart I'm happy. Usually my two moms always hate my girlfriends, but wait Amy's not my girlfriend. I see my adoptive dad walk in, and he started talking to my adoptive mom.

"So Rickey's mom may I ask your name?" Amy ask's so politely, and I cant stop smiling right now.

"My names Nora, and this is his adoptive mother Margret, and his adoptive father Shakur." My mom says, and Amy shakes both of there hands.

"Its really nice to meet you." Amy says, and they smile.

"I'm going to have an interesting day." I whisper to myself.

**Well there's chapter two I think its doing great, if you don't like it well that's ok**


End file.
